Princess Bella
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: Princess Isabella is secretly attending college while she is waiting for her arranged marriage. But what happens when she falls in love with the mysterious Edward Masen? AU/All Human. ExB
1. Summary

Princess Bella

_**Princess Bella**_

_**Full Summar**__y: Your Majesty Princess Isabella Marie Catherina Watson Rodham Swan is the heir of the English Crown, so she is a Princess. Her parents have chosen for an arranged marriage when she turns 21, and she can do nothing about that. Bella doesn't know what kind of man that will be, and how he's like. And it seems she doesn't care._

_She has to wait for her birthday, so she secretly attends college. Only her roommates know her true identity._

_But when she falls in love with the mysterious Edward Masen, things get really complicated._

_Is she following her heart, or will she hold onto her duty as Princess?_

**This is only the summary, I know. But I am going to write very soon, I already have the outlines up till chapter 8!**

**Please tell me what you think, and then I'll think about continuing this story ;)**

**BellaEdwardlover1991**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

A/N: Wow!You guys knocked me off my seat! Thank you for your reviews.This is the first chapter! Enjoy!

I sat in the back of my own limousine. A few meters away from me, there was my bodyguard, Robin. He was a very nice man, and I've known him since I was very young.

It was almost 10 pm, and the last stripes of light started to disappear from the sky.

It was Saturday, and today was the day I was attending college. All the other students would come tomorrow, but since I wasn't allowed to draw any attention to myself I have to get settled today. My name is Isabella Marie Catherina Watson Rodham Swan, also known as Your Majesty Princess Isabella, or, as I prefer: Bella Swan.

I was reading a magazine, so I wouldn't be bored. I sighed when I saw the article of my interview from last week.

_I am the Princess of England. But unlike the most girls of my age, I don't like the attention. _

_I am now 20 years old, and when I turn 21 I can be queen. But my parents want me to marry first, which annoys me like hell. I know I won't be able to find a man on my own, so my parents decided to arrange a marriage._

_I don't really care about anything. I just want to live my life to the fullest, and if I can do that by being a princess, I'll do it._

_Unfortunately, being a princess isn't so much fun. I have Grand Balls to attend, and diners with presidents and royalties._

_I have personal maids and bodyguards who have to pay full attention to me. If they lose sight of me, my parents will be very mad. Especially my dad, he is really careful with me._

_Like I'm a puppet made of glass.. _

_I'm really glad I was able to let them think about me going to college._

I sighed again, knowing that every person in England had read that article. Lucky that I wasn't going under my own name. I was attending as Bella Swan, who was just lucky enough to move from England to the USA to study for a while. And when it was time to go home for my marriage, I would disappear like I didn't exist at all.

I looked out of the window, and gasped when I saw the building rising up from the horizon.

"We're almost there, Your Majesty" Anna said smiling.

I nodded silently.

"Anna, will you and John be all around me like… forever? I mean, I'd like to have some privacy. I have my own apartment, which was highly protected. Security was all around it, so no one would be able to talk to me without my permission.

I couldn't imagine how life at college would be. I wasn't allowed to draw any attention to myself, but in the mean while I had a special apartment and stuff.

I sighed again, knowing that this wouldn't be so easy.

"Well, Your Majesty, you have privacy in your apartment, but outside, there will always be me or John to guard you. And don't forget all the special guards your father ordered to be around. I don't think you'll have much privacy, to be honest" She looked sadly at me.

"Oh, Anna! Why didn't you tell me about the special guards?" I gasped.

"Well, Your father asked me not to. He knew you would freak out" She pointed out, looking at my face.

"Yeah, he's damn right! How could he ever think I wouldn't notice that I will be watched like.. every second? Damn!" I almost shouted.

"Princess, please get a grip on yourself. This is not the way a princess would speak" John said politely, but noticed the little wink that followed.

I sighed. "Well, for now I'll be able to act like a normal teenager. I am going to enjoy that to the fullest. I can't wait to see my new roommates!" I quickly changed the subject.

Then the limousine stopped. I didn't wait for the driver to open my door, I jumped out of the car to see my new home.

"Wow… It's beautiful!" I said. "And that's just the outside" A voice behind me said.

I turned around, smiling. "Hello! You must be Mr. Jones?" He nodded, and bowed.

I made a little sound of irritation, but then put back my smile. "Nice to meet you. I am-"

"Your Majesty Princess Isabella Marie Catherina Watson Rodham Swan, Princess of England. Yes, I know. Nice to meet you too" He interrupted me.

"Thank you, sir. But as you know, I am not attending your school as Princess Isabella. I am Bella Swan, sir. And I like you to call me Bella, or if you want to, Miss Swan. Nothing else" I warned him. He gulped, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Your Maje- Miss Swan" He corrected himself.

"Thank you. Now, where is my apartment?" I asked, trying to sound friendly.

I knew I failed. I was tired, and when I'm tired my Bitchy Princess side comes out. Anna calls it my BP-Period. Luckily nobody understands what that means.

"S-S-Sure, Miss Swan. Follow me"

I was standing in the middle of my room. I picked the blue room, the other ones were pink and red. Those colors reminded me of my own room back at the palace. My mother decorated that when I was a little girl, and she thought it was perfect.

Now it was time to change my attitude. I needed to learn to be a real teenager – can you imagine that?

I gave my maids a few orders about how to put in my clothes in the closet, and then sat down on my bed.

When I was little, I was taught to sit straight, speak politely and all the other things princesses needed to know.

Now I had to learn to behave like a normal teenager. Hang around instead of sitting straight, using words I never used in public. All the things that are so normal for people of my age, and so strange to me.

I sighed, and grabbed my laptop. I always carried that with me. I picked that up from my dad.

"Yo- Bella? Is everything okay like this?" Julia, one of the maids, asked me. I looked around, and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you. Have a nice flight" I said, and all the maids formed a line to bow.

Anna stayed behind. She and John were secretly attending college too, just like me. This way I didn't feel so lonely.

"Okay, Bella. What are your plans for now?" Anna asked me.

"What about sleeping? I'm exhausted!" I said, yawning.

"Sure. I'll get your night gown"

Anna went to search in my closet, and I quickly went to my own bathroom to check if everything was exactly like I wanted to.

Everything was clean, a big plus. But it wasn't as big as I wanted to.

I sighed, and left the bathroom. I guess you can't have everything.

The other girls had a bathroom they had to share. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It was big enough for the three of us.

"Bella?" Anna called me. "Yes?" I went back to my bedroom.

"It's really strange to call you just Bella, you know" Anna admitted, while she was helping me with the zipper of my dress.

"I know. But we don't want my cover to be blown if you call me Princess or Your Majesty in public" I said.

She nodded. "I know. But that doesn't change the fact it's strange. I've only known you for two years now, but I got used to call you Your Majesty. I have never heard someone calling you just Bella other than your parents."

I sighed. "I know. And that's what irritates me so much"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm a princess, and I know that. I grew up being a princess, and now I'm almost ready to be queen. But I _don't_ want to be a princess. I want to be a normal girl, and live my life the way I want to. I want to make my own decisions, without my parents interfering. I want to be able to think for myself"

"I understand. Now, I'll go to my own room, and I'll see you in the morning"

I nodded, and went to bed. I fell asleep in a few minutes.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2: Roommates and Secrets

**Chapter 2: ****Roommates and Secrets**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters, though the plot is mine.**

**Thanks to An End Has A Start for checking the first chapter, and thanks to Bronzehairedgirl620 for beta reading the rest of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to a familiar voice. "Bella, please wake up. Your roommates will be here in two hours!"

I opened my eyes, looking at Anna's worried face. I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. Anna giggled. "If your mother saw you doing this, she would send you back to Mrs McCannon for lessons."

I groaned. "Nice way to wake me up, Ann. Please, never talk about Mrs McCannon. I still have nightmares about her."

"Well, at least she taught you how to act like a princess. If you see some girls-" She stopped abtuptly when we heard a door open.

"Hello?" I heard someone yelling.

"I'll keep her busy. Please change yourself and brush your hair. Then you're at least presentable." Anna said, looking worried. I nodded, and yawned again. She left my room, and I quickly dressed into my new jeans and tank top. I brushed my hair, and put it in a ponytail.

I took a deep breath, and went to the living room, were I heard several voices.

"Okay, I pick the pink room. Please move my stuff over there." A small, pixie-like girl ordered.

Then she looked around, noticing Anna, and behind her, me.She jumped, and with a big smile she came to me.

"Hi. I am Alice Brandon, your roommate!" She said cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile.

"I am Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, Alice."

"And who's this? " She asked, turning to Anna.

"I am Anna, nice to meet you." She said, and she bowed. I shot her a warning look, and she blushed when she realized what she had done. But Alice didn't notice it; she just laughed and bowed back. We all doubled over in laughter.

"Ehm, Alice? Where do I have to put in these?" someone asked. She looked at it, and said she had to put it in her room.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to unpack my stuff." Alice said politely, and I nodded.

Anna turned to me. "Are you going to tell your roommates about…?" She left the words but I immediately understood what she meant.

"Yes. They have to know why I'll be going home every weekend, and why you and Robin will be around me all the time. Plus, I don't like to lie. I can't hide the truth from them. Besides, didn't you notice she had an English accent? I bet she already knows who I am." I thought out loud.

Anna nodded, and left the apartment. I went back to my own room, and grabbed my iPod.

The next moment I opened my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock.

Oh no! I fell asleep! I groaned, and sat up. I quickly checked myself in the mirror, to see if I was still presentable. I was satisfied, so I walked into the living room again.

There I found two girls, sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice greeted me. The other, blond girl, stood up, and shook my hand. She smiled at me.

"I am Rosalie Hale. Alice told me you are Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." She said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Rosalie"

"Oh, just call me Rose". She said, laughing.

"There's a cup of tea waiting for you" Alice said, pointing out at the table.

"Alice, are you from England?" I asked, trying to hide my curiosity.

She nodded, and smiled at me. "I'm not the only one."

I nodded. "Do you know who I am?" I tried to be careful, but I knew they both heard the tension in my voice.

Alice looked at me for a moment. Then she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath. I felt two pair of eyes scrutinizing me, but I ignored that. "I would prefer keeping this a secret, but you guys have to know. So you have to promise you won't tell this to anyone." They both nodded, looking curious.

Ï took a deep breath again, trying to calm the nerves that suddenly washed through me.

"I am not just Bella Swan. I am Isabella Marie Catherina Watson Rodham Swan."

Alice immediately understood, and gasped. Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Alice giggled, but then stopped when she understood Rosalie wasn't making a joke.

"You don't know who that is?" Alice voice was full of disbelief.

Rosalie looked at both of us. "What? Should I know?"

Alice opened her mouth, but I was faster. "Everyone in England knows me as Your Majesty Princess Isabella," I said, almost whispering.

Now Rosalie gasped too.

"You are the Princess of England?" She almost screeched.

"Shhh!" Alice and I said in unison.

"Sorry. But.. But.. You.. We are the roommates of the princess of England?" Rosalie stuttered. I smiled at her.

"Yes. And that is why you have to know about this. Anna, the girl who was here this morning, is my personal maid. I have a lot of them, but she is staying here too, undercover. And so is a bodyguard who is just a bit older than we are. His name is John. I'll be leaving every Friday, visiting home." I paused, taking a deep breath.

"I am here, but nobody knows that. Every tabloid back home thinks that I'm studying in the palace, but my parents, and now you, are the only ones who know where I really am.

I am here, but I'll disappear as soon as I am getting married. That is why it's better if nobody knows about this. The secret is much safer this way." I explained to them.

They both nodded. Rosalie looked excited, but Alice was looking more… sad.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked her. She looked up, as if I had woken her from a daydream.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was just thinking." It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it, so I let it go.

"Gosh. You're a princess. How does that feel like? I mean, you know you have to run a whole country in a while. Doesn't that scare you?" Rosalie asked me.

I told them everything. I didn't want to be a princess, but I wasn't scared to follow my destiny. I had a duty, and I was planning on following that.

"Wow. I would love to be a princess. Or something like that." Rosalie sighed.

"Well, it isn't so much fun, Rose. You have to do everything your parents tell you to do, and you have to be careful that you do nothing wrong, because there are always photographers everywhere. I read an article about it." Alice added when she saw me staring at her.

I nodded, but somehow I didn't believe her. The look in her eyes told me she knew more than she was telling.

Or not telling.

I sighed, and decided to let it go. If she wanted to tell us, she would when she was ready.

"Okay, girls. Do you want to know anything about me?" I said.

They looked at each other, and I didn't miss the curiosity in both their eyes.

"Sure" Rosalie grinned.

"Well then, ask away."

"Can I see your closet?" Alice asked immediately.

I laughed, but nodded. "Sure. Follow me." But when we stood up, I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I said, since I was the one who was near the door.

I opened it, and then gasped. "Joshua!" I screeched, and jumed into his arms.

We both laughed, and hugged each other. "What are you doing here?" I asked him while he walked in. He just grinned at me.

"I am attending college, just like you."

"B-But..?" I couldn't find the words. Then I remembered something. "Girls, this is Joshua. He is my cousin, but he is like a brother to me. His parents died when he was only one year old, and my parents adopted him. We grew up together." I explained.

"I am Alice, and this is Rosalie." Alice said, sounding very politely, but I didn't miss the excitement.

He grinned both the girls when he kissed their both cheeks. They both giggled.

"So, how did you convince my parents?" I asked, sitting down again.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look. "Do we have to leave?" Rosalie asked.

"No, of course not! Like I said, no secrets!" I looked at Alice, and I thought I saw her wince a little bit. I saw that Joshua noticed it too. We exchanged a meaningful glare, which meant that we would talk about that later, in private.

"Well, I said to your parents that someone had to watch you. Who knows what happens when you haven't any guards" He grinned again, and I giggled, remembering the few times we managed to escape the guards who were always surrounding me.

"And that worked?"

He nodded. "Yes. I told them I had to be here to watch your step." He winked at me.

I laughed. "Well, I think there will only be more troubles when you're around"

He looked around, and noticed our tea cups on the table.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, looking at Rose and Alice.

"Yes."

"No." They said together. We looked at each other, and laughed again.

"They wanted to ask me some questions. I said there wouldn't be any secrets between us." I explained.

"Okay, so they do know about your social status?" I nodded, and he smiled.

"Good. That makes everything a lot easier. I just realized I could have blown your cover."

I nodded, and then looked at the girls.

"Shall we restart our little game?"

**

* * *

**

So, this was the introduction of Rose and Alice. And… what is Alice not telling? You have to wait for that answer, haha.

**I have all the chapter outlines written. There will be no more than 16 chapters, but, and I'm not sure about that, maybe there'll be a bonus chapter or something. That depends on a few things.**

**Next chapter: Edward enters the story! Tell me what you think so far!**


	4. Chapter 3: Class

**Chapter 3: ****Class**

**Sorry it took me so long! I wrote this a long time ago, but both me and my beta were on holiday, so it took a little longer  
then I had planned.  
The next chapter is supposed to be up much sooner.**

**Enjoy!**

Surprisingly enough I woke up myself. I yawned and streched, like every morning. I sat up, and tried to remember.

Oh. Great.

Today was my first day of school. In a public High School.

I stood up, and noticed my uniform on the chair at the corner of my room, together with a note. I grabbed the note and read it.

_Dear Princess,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here to wake you and dress you._

_Your dear friend Alice sent me away this morning. _

_She said she would take care of everything from now on._

_I wish you good luck with that._

_I'll see you in class._

_Anna_

I shook my head, laughing. This was typical Alice, I had learned yesterday.

I put on my school uniform, and brushed my hair. Then I walked to the kitchen to get me a cup of tea.

Surprisingly enough Alice sat there, fully dressed. Rosalie sat there as well, but she was still in her pyjama's.

Rosalie yawned again, and Alice giggled when I followed.

"Alice, why did you sent Anna away?" I asked her, still a bit sleepy.

"Well, I can take care of you too. This way she can sleep late as well." Alice said cheerfully.

"Alice, please stop being cheerful or I'll turn your smile around." Rosalie threatened.

I laughed. Rosalie was not a morning person.

"So, how late is the first class?" I asked.

"Our first class starts at 11." Alice answered, trying to be quiet and not-so-cheerful.

I nodded.

Yesterday I found out that we had a few lessons together: English literature, Music and Arts History. Only Alice had Design, Rosalie had Maths and Architecture, and I had Arts itself.

Anna had the same as I had, Joshua the same as Rosalie.

I yawned again. "What's our first class anyway?"

"English." Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

I moaned."Are you going to answer me in unison for like… forever?"

"No."

"Yes." Rosalie and Alice said together.

"Ugh.." I said, leaving the kitchen with my tea. I went back to my room, and grabbed my stuff to get ready for class.

When I left my room, I saw Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. Surprisingly enough Rosalie managed to get ready in the few minutes I had taken to grab my stuff.

"Okay, let's go!" Alice said, practically bouncing. But after Rosalie's look she stopped and looked guilty.

"This is it, our English class." Rosalie said when we entered the classroom.

I just nodded, and looked around.

My eyes were immediately drawn to some guy in the back. His hair was not brown, not blond but some kind of bronze color. His beautiful emerald eyes bore into mine, and I felt the urge to look away.

I followed Alice and Rosalie, who were going to the back as well, only at the other side of the class.

"Wow. That guy is hot." Rosalie hissed, wich made me gulp.

If Rose liked that guy, that meant I didn't stand a chance. Nobody ignored Rose. She was just too perfect for that. I wouldn't be noticed at all.

I sat down, alone. Alice sat next to Rosalie, both laughing. Rosalie seemed to be awake now.

I sighed, and looked around again. The class started to fill up. Then I noticed Anna and Joshua, entering the room. I gave a quick wave to let them know I saw them.

Anna exchanged a look with Joshua, and then he nodded. I raised an eyebrow when she sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Sitting next to you. This way you are protected. I'm doing my job, you know." She shrugged. "You better get used to it."

I sighed, giving up. She was just too stubborn. If she had a thing in her mind, it was way too hard to get it out.

I looked at the bronze-hair-green-eyes guy again, and noticed he was glaring at me.

When I glared back, I thought I saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, and he looked away.

Then some huge guy sat down next to him. They seemed to know each other, because they gave each other a short nod, and then they turned to the teacher, who was about to start class.

"Welcome, students. Welcome to this English class…"

He started talking about how this year would look like. It was so boring I started to think about the day I was getting married.

Somehow my eyes drifted back to the guy in the corner. Our eyes met and I immediately looked back at the teacher again.

During that class I didn't listen to a word the teacher said. I only kept glaring at the guy in the corner, and a few times I caught him glaring at me too.

When the bell rang, I followed Anna and Alice to the next class.

Suddenly I heard two voices behind me, and I instinctively knew that one of them was _his_.

They were talking very low, but I could still hear them.

"You have to be careful, man. You have to stop."

"I know what I'm doing. This is different than before."

I shivered when I heard his voice. It was a bit like velvet, and sweet. I surpressed a smile that wanted to spread across my face.

I wondered what they were talking about. Obviously something that _he_ shouldn't be doing.

I sighed. Boys are impossible.

That night Rosalie, Alice and I sat in the living room, talking about our day.

"That guy from English class… he kept looking at me. It made me feel uncomfortable, but also.. Well.. I don't know.." I admitted.

"Bella, do you like him?" Rosalie said, teasing me.

"Of course not, Rose! She only saw him once!" Alice snapped at her.

Surprised, I corrected her. "No, I saw him four times today."

They both glared at me, causing me to giggle.

"We have English, Music and Arts together. You didn't see him during Music?" I giggled again. "I guess I can find him everywhere, even when there are a thousand people around us."

Rosalie and Alice exchanged a knowingly glare. "What?" I asked.

"Rose may be right, Bella. But watch out. He might be different than what you see on the outside." Alice said, as if she was lost in her thoughts.

"Alice, do you know this guy?" I jumped up.

Then the doorbel rang. Rosalie stood up and opened it, while I kept glaring at Alice.

She didn't seem to notice it.

"Bells!" Both Joshua and Anna entered the room.

The rest of the night, they stayed with us. We watched a movie and ate popcorn.

I dropped the subject I wanted to talk about, but the glares Alice gave me were a sign this wasn't over yet.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but there was nothing more to say. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4: Meetings

Chapter 4: Meetings

**Chapter 4:**** Meetings**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight's characters.**__** I just use them for my story.**_

**Sorry it took me so long to write this. I lost my inspiration, but now I have it back so I can write again.**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning, during English class, our eyes met a few times. I felt something strange inside of me, and I didn't understand what was happening with me.

I dreamt about this guy last night. When I told Anna she looked at me with a strange look, and then she giggled. Joshua only shot me a warning look, which caused me to shiver.

Did they know something I didn't?

I looked at the guy once more and blushed when I caught him staring at me. _Again._

At the end of the day, I had a huge headache. I kept thinking about that guy, and how Alice seemed to know him. I wondered how it was possible that two people so different from each other could know each other.

I walked to the library, to do some research for my homework. I found a free table when and was setting out my things when I heard two voices, both very familiar. I froze, and tried to hide myself. I winced when I heard the tone of their conversation.

"If you are going to hurt her, I swear to God I'll kill you."

I shivered at the threatning tone of the voice.

"I have absolutely no intention of hurting her, trust me. You sound like Emmett, he was also concerned. Just like I said to him: Don't worry. This is different than before."

"As long as you know that I'm keeping my eyes on you. You are not going to have a _chance_ to hurt her, I'll watch that."

"Don't worry. That won't happen. She'll be hurting me first if she is going to reject me."

A short silence followed.

"Are you saying that you are falling in love?" The voice was much sweeter now.

An other silence, it sounded like a hesitation. "It might be. I don't know, I've never felt like this before. Do you know something about her?"

"I am not going to tell you anything about her. You have to find out yourself. Now, I'll be going before anyone sees us together. Don't forget we are not allowed to have contact in here. Not at all."

"You are the one who came to me first, sweetie." It sounded teasing.

I heard a sigh, and I hold my breath when I heard footsteps. " I know. But I had to say it. You know I always protect my friends."

"Yes, I know. You are the ideal best friend."

I heard two pair of footsteps, both going in two different directions.

What the hell was that?

I sat in the corner of the library that, ironically enough, was named after Princess Isabella. It made me smile, knowing that I had my own corner at the library. It was always my favorite part of any building. I felt home, surrounded by books.

I tried to concentrate on my homework, but all I could think of was the conversation I accidentally overheard.

I was not a person who liked eavesdropping, but this wasn't on purpose. This was an accident.

I didn't mean to hear it.

But I did. Was I a bad person?

I couldn't stop thinking about it. So they weren't allowed to have contact with each other? But who said that? And why? How did they know each other?

Were they brother and sister? But they were so different..That couldn't be true, right?

The only thing they had in common was that they were both very handsome, though in a very different kind of way.

Alice was very mean that she didn't tell me. She knew this guy, and I was eager to find out how they met.

I sighed, but then a shadow came over my books. I gulped and turned around to face the person who was standing behind me.

A heart-stopping smile spread across his face, and I gasped a little when his beautiful green eyes locked mine. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart racing.

"Hi. Can I join you? You have the books I was looking for." I nodded, and he sat down. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Edward Masen."

I smiled, and surpressed the sigh of relief. So they weren't brother and sister. They had different names. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

I really hoped he was one of the few people that didn't know me. Of course, I didn't use my full name, but still. If he was smart enough, he could make the link. Bella, Isabella. I sighed when it didn't seem that way.

He smiled, and grabbed one of the few books that were on the table.

I was finished searching for information. I made my notes, so I was ready to leave.

But I didn't.

I kept staring at this guy from the corner of my eyes. I was sure I never met him before, I would definetely remember such a handsome person.

But he made me think about a guy I met when I was sixteen. He must have been around seventeen. It was when the adults had a ball, but we, the kids, weren't allowed to be there so we had our own 'ball'.

Of course it was nothing like a ball. It was more like a party. Every one was dancing and having fun. All the children of the Dukes, Barons, Earls, Marquesses and so on were there. We had so much fun, and the maids looked at us as if we were aliens. They never thought that even we could behave like that.

But then there was that one guy. I liked him immediately. But we didn't talk to each other, we just kept staring at each other. The thought of those eyes still made me shiver.

I smiled at the thought of that day. He was really the most handsome guy I had ever met.

Until now. Edward was so… beautiful. There was no other word for him.

I sighed deeply, causing him to look up.

"Troubles with your homework?" He asked, genuinly curious.

"No, no. It's just… well…it's boring, and though I chose Arts History myself, I am now sorry that I did. I mean, it's useless, if you think about it."

"Then why did you choose it in the first place?"

I shrugged. "My parents wanted me to study this."

He nodded, and turned back to his work.

I surpressed my giggle. If he knew who my parents were….

" I'm going back to my apartment. I'll see you in class." I said, and grabbed my own books.

" Are you okay with those books?" I asked.

He nodded again, and smiled. "Thank you for letting me borrow them."

I shrugged, smiling back. "They are not mine, they are from this library. I just used them."

He laughed. "Okay."

I turned around to leave, but then I hesitated. Why shouldn't I ask him?

I turned back again, and cleared my throat. Edward looked up again, confused. "I thought you said you were going back to your apartment?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't hide my smile. "Yes, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, ask away." He said, his green eyes sparkling. I flushed, though I tried to hide it.

"W-W-Well, ehm… I was wondering how you and Alice got to know each other." I said, scrutinizing his reaction.

I was surprised to see he became very alert, and that he obviously didn't want to answer.

But I waited, knowing that this might be the only chance I had since Alice was obviously not planning to answer it.

I heard him breathing in and out slowly, obviously trying to keep himself calm.

"I don't know any Alice" He said then, but I knew that was a lie. He realized that I knew it was a lie as well, and sighed when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's better this way." He said, and his eyes reflected the guilt he was feeling inside.

So all I could do is turn around and leave.

**So….. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5: Assignments

Chapter 5: Assignments

**Chapter 5: Assignments**

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**And a thank you to my best friend for letting me borrow her name. **

**Mandy, you're great! I love you! :)**

Later that night I tried to get the information out of Alice, but right then her mother called, so she had to take the call. I decided to wait until she was finished, and then I would try again.

In the mean time, I checked my email. I was surprised to see that there were three messages; two from my mother, and one from my personal assistant.

I clicked on the first one, scanning it's contents.

_Hey sweetie!_

_How are you? Are you enjoying life at the campus?_

_I heard you have roommates! Two other girls! _

_Are they okay? Do you want your dad to ask for a room alone?_

_You know would do that immediately if you ask us to._

_Don't forget to do your homework. You wouldn't want us to be _

_ashamed for our daugher, would you?_

_Anyways, have fun dear._

_I'll tell you when there is news about a future husband._

_Love, your mom – and dad_

I sighed. I expected it to be like this. I answered with a short reply that I was fine and I didn't need replacement. I also told them I became friends with Alice and Rosalie and that I didn't want to go before I really had to.

Then I opened the next message, knowing what it would be like.

_Hey Bells,_

_How's life at campus? Are you bored yet? _

_I'm mailing you to tell you that there's a ball coming up._

_There'll be lots of singe guys, and you'll be introduced to them._

_You can bring someone, if you want to. _

_But remember: be careful. You have to be sure to trust _

_someone before you tell your secret._

_I miss you already!_

_I hope I can come over sometime soon._

_Your mom said she wanted to arrange that._

_Love, Mandy._

I groaned. Not a ball. She knew how much I hated them. I knew I had to attend, as it was my duty as a princess. But that didn't mean that I had to liked it. All those people you had to talk with, and especially the most important thing: being introduced to possible husbands. That would be a complete nightmare.

I answered that one too, quickly. I told her I got it, and that I hated it already.

I knew that it would make her laugh. But I also knew she couldn't do anything about it.

I just have to live through it.

I heard a knock, and then the door opened. "Hi! Can I join you? Or is it private?" Alice asked.

I smiled at her. "No, it's not private. Just checking my e-mail. I got a message from my mom and from my personal assistant and one of my best friends."

"Oh! E-mail from the Queen of England?! Wow! Can I see it?" Alice jumped up and down.

I laughed, and gave her my laptop.

Only then did I realize what a mistake that was…the message from Mandy was still open…

I groaned at the same time Alice screeched "A ball!"

Then she started bouncing up and down on my bed, completely out of her mind.

"You have to take me! You have to take me! Please, please, please??"

"Alice! I am not going to take you to a ball! You are so embarassing sometimes!" I teased, forgetting how sensitive Alice was.

She stopped bouncing and looked at me, pouting. "Why?"

I sighed. "Well, with your bouncing and your excitement…you are supposed to be quiet, and polite to the people in there. Especially me! I am the future Queen of England! I can't aford it to have someone like you with me! I am supposed to be graceful!"

Alice bursted out in laughter, that soon became a giggle.

"You and graceful. I never imagined those words in one sentence." She managed to say before she errupted in laughter again.

I rolled my eyes on the exact moment Rosalie came in. "Can I join the joke?"

I pushed Alice, which made her fall on the floor. She laughed even harder.

I sighed again, repeating my words. Rosalie pressed her lips together, obviously holding her laughter too.

"Oh, fine! Laugh!" I said, and after that it took Rosalie and Alice 15 minutes to recover.

"Okay, are you done yet? I am already embarassed enough! It's not that funny to trip over your long dresses when you're supposed to be graceful. Joshua thinks it is, and everytime there is a ball, he says something about that. It's so annoying!" I growled.

They didn't look at each other, which I was grateful for. I couldn't handle another moment of laughter when I couldn't laugh with them.

"Okay, Alice, can I have my laptop back? I have one unread message." She gave me the laptop, and I opened the last one.

_Sweetie,_

_I forgot to tell you;_

_Don't forget who you are, darling._

_And don't let other people tell you what to do._

_You are the Princess of England, please remember that._

_I love you, darling._

I gulped. My mother never said those things to me. Yeah, I love you, yes, she told me that. But she never told me to be careful. She must be really worried. But there wasn't a reason for that. So what was going on here?

I frowned, trying to think about a reason, when suddenly a screech interrupted me.

I looked up, trying to find out what was wrong. I couldn't see them – they had left to the living room while I was reading my mail.

I stood up, trying to find them.

Rosalie and Alice both looked happy and excited, Alice jumping up and down and Rosalie laughing.

Then they turned to me, and I automatically took a step back.

This was not good.

"Bella?" Alice said in the sweetest voice imaginable.

I gulped. "Yes?"

Alice and Rosalie grinned at each other. "We are going out tonight."


	7. Chapter 6: Rock 'N' Roll Princess

Chapter 6: Rock 'n Roll Princess

**Chapter 6: Rock 'n Roll Princess**

**So…. Here's a funny chapter! It was great to write it, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**** I certainly did ;)**

I couldn't believe I was sitting here. This was _not_ a place to be when you're a princess.

I was currently occupying a bar stoool in a karaoke lounge with Rosalie, Alice, and to my joy, Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"I still can't believe you got me in here! I'm not 21 yet!" I whispered in Rosalie's ear.

She grinned at me, and then turned to Jasper, who turned out to be her two years older brother.

Alice and Edward were not looking at each other, and they weren't talking to each other either. Emmett was talking to Alice, and Edward was looking around aimlessly.

I kept studying Alice and Edward. It was obvious they were hiding something.

Like they knew each other.

Sometimes, when I would study Edward, he caught me. I could see in his eyes that he knew what I was doing. But I also knew that he couldn't do anything about it, because then he would have to explain things.

"Hey guys! What about a game of Truth or Dare?" Alice said out of nowhere.

Jasper and Rosalie grinned, and immediately agreed. Emmett laughed, and Edward just shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Depends on the rules, because the game I played once wasn't fun anymore. It was just too embarassing!"

Alice nodded, and thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, with a dare, you can refuse three times if you think it's embarassing. But we are allowed to make things more embarassing if you keep refusing. Just remember that: things only get worse if you refuse. About truth: well, no rules about that one. Except that you have to answer, of course." She grinned at me.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't stand up against the other five. Then I smiled.

"Okay! I start! Bella, truth or dare?"

I laughed, knowing from the beginning that this was her purpose. " I'll start with truth."

Alice nodded, and then smiled. " What is your biggest secret?"

Rosalie and I both stood up, yelling at the same time. " No questions like that!"

" I am not going to answer that one, and you know that!"

Alice put up an innocent face, but I couldn't help that I felt the burning eyes of the boys.

" You have to answer, Bella. Tell me a secret." She winked at me.

I sighed, thinking about what I could tell.

" Well, I didn't want to study at first. At least, I didn't want to study things like Arts History. My parents made me to, and I know I can't refuse them anything."

I shot Alice a pleading look, but her face was clean of emotions.

I sighed, and I said to myself I wasn't going to let this go. " Rosalie! Truth or dare?"

" Dare." She grinned at me.

I sighed, knowing that I was going to lose this. I didn't know any truths or dares.

" Oh! I know one!" Alice screeched happily, and then whispered in my ear.

I laughed, and nodded. That was a good one. " I dare you to kiss that waiter over there." I said, pointing out at the one who was standing at the bar.

Rosalie turned around to see who I meant. " He's cute!" She said, grinning, and she stood up.

I sighed, and laughed too, together with Alice, Edward and Jasper. Only Emmett didn't seem to like it. He didn't like it at all.

Interesting.

When she came back, after her dare, she shot me a look.

I shivered. This was _not_ good. " Bella! Sweetie! I dare you now!"

" But what about the boys?" I said, pleading. She just laughed, and winked.

" They'll be next. But you first."

I tried to smile, but it seemed my face didn't want to work with me. She smiled too, and spoke the last words I ever wanted to hear.

" I want you to sing."

I stared at her, not believing what she just asked me. Jasper laughed.

" If you don't want to, then you can refuse! But remember, things only get worse."

I shot him a deadly look, ignoring Edward's interested eyes from the corner of my eye.

Then I turned back to Rosalie. " Okay, I will do it, but only if you and Alice come with me as my background singers."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look, and then Alice nodded, smiling. " Okay, deal!" Rosalie said, and she stood up to arrange it.

" Why?" I asked when she came back.

She grinned at me. " I heard you sing along with some song on your iPod yesterday, and it sounded great! I want the world to hear your voice, not just us."

I bent over so I could whisper in her ear.

" Yeah, nice if the world hears me. Then the tabloid journalists know where to find me. They will know everything about my life here. And then the troubles are going to begin. My parents will know I hang out in a bar with a couple of freaks who love to embarrass the future Queen of England. And then I won't get out of my room till my wedding day. Thanks, Rose."

When I leaned back, I saw her shocked eyes. She hadn't realized any of it.

" You know, Bella, if you really don't want to, I can think of something else…" She said, hesistating.

The others looked at her, and then they looked at me.

I shrugged. " I guess it's okay, Rose. Don't worry too much about it. I shouldn't have said it."

She looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

Jasper looked at me with strange eyes, and next to him Edward and Emmett were looking at me like they saw a ghost.

" Bella, what did you say? I've never seen Rosalie cry before! Not when she fell down the stairs and broke her arm, not when some guy cheated on her with her best friend, never. And you…" Jasper shook his head, not believing what he just saw.

I gulped and shrugged. I opened my mouth to say something, but Rosalie was faster.

" It's not important, Jazz. I just overreacted." Jasper looked at his sister, and she didn't look away.

It seemed they exchanged some information. Then he nodded, and she sighed.

"Bella! We're up in five minutes! Let's prepare!" She said to me.

I groaned, but I obeyed anyway.

I stood there on the stage, and I knew this song so there wasn't a reason to be so nervous.

Then why were my knees shaking? And why did I have the feeling I wouldn't be able to catch a note?

The first notes of the song began, and I took a deep breath.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favourite song_

And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
until he was with me

YEAH Me

And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
until he was with me

YEAH With me Singin'

I love Rock 'N' Roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby  
I love Rock 'N' Roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me

Ouw !  


I smiled, knowing it wasn't so bad. I caught all the notes, and Rosalie and Alice were great singers too.

All the conversations had stopped as soon as I had started singing. I saw a few people dancing on the dance floor, and I smiled.

I catched Edward's eyes, and blushed a little.

That wasn't a good idea. Now I had to remember the lyrics. Luckily they were on the screen before me.

_  
He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name"  
That don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."  
I said, "Can I take you home, where we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on  
and he was with me, yeah, me  
And we were moving on  
singin the same old song_

Yeah with me

Singing:

I love Rock 'N' Roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby  
I love Rock 'N' Roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me

I love Rock 'N' Roll

'cause it suits my soul  
I love Rock 'N' Roll Yeah...

I looked at Edward again, and I smiled at him. He was smiling at me too, I noticed.

Strange, how such a short distance could mean the difference between shyness and knowing what to do.__

I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
And next thing we were moving on  
and he was with me, yeah, me,  
And we were moving on  
and singin that same old song

Yeah with me

Singing:

I love Rock 'N' Roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox Baby  
I love Rock 'N' Roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
I love Rock 'N' Rol l(I love Rock 'N' Rolll)  
So put another dime in the jukebox Baby  
I love Rock 'N' Roll

So come and take your time and dance with me  
(dance with me)

I love Rock 'N' Roll (I Rock 'N' Roll)  
So put another dime in the jukebox Baby(so dance with me)  
I love Rock 'N' Roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me(dance with me)

I love Rock 'N' Roll(oh...)  
So put another dime in the jukebox Baby(oh...)

I love Rock 'N' Roll So come and take your time and dance with me(dance with me)

I love Rock 'N' Roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox Baby  
I love Rock 'N' Roll

So come and take your time and dance with me!

I blushed when the crowd errupted in loud applause. Alice and Rosalie came forward and and together we bowed. They started chanting "We want more! We want more!"

I couldn't stop smiling when we left the stage.

I turned around, to face Alice and Rosalie. At their faces I saw the same excitement I felt myself. We hugged each other, and then I said, completely stunned about the reactions of the public:

"That was absolutely amazing!"

They both laughed, and we went back to the boys. They applauded too, and Jasper hugged his sister. Emmett hugged Alice, wich was very funny if you saw their sizes. Edward hesitated, but he hugged me too.

I enjoyed his scent in my nose, and I wanted to hold him, but all too soon he let me go.

"Now… It's your turn." I smiled.

They stopped smiling and looked at each other.

Alice laughed. "You better be warned! Okay, Bella! Pick one!"

"Jasper! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" He asked, looking at Rosalie.

"Nice!" She grinned.

He had to dance in a very strange way as dare, and everybody started looking at him.

We just laughed so hard our eyes were tearing, and when he came back he laughed too.

Rosalie had to drink a really bad-looking cocktail as a dare, and Emmett confessed he still had his bunny from when he was born. Then Rosalie had to to tell about her worst boyfriend, wich caused another erruption of laughter.

I hold my stomach that hurt from laughing so hard, and I wiped my tears away when Rosalie picked Edward.

We all stopped laughing when he thought about it.

"Dare." He said.

Rosalie grinned her evil grin at him, and suddenly I had a bad feeling about this.

We all stared at her when she opened her mouth.

"Edward, I dare you to kiss Bella."

**Haha! I'm laughing so hard now! Because I know what's going to happen next, and you don't! Haha! Sorry **

**Anyways, what do you guys think? I think the next chapter will be up Saturdaynight, depends on how much time I have to write. I'm full of inspiration now, so I guess the updates will be every two, three days now.**


	8. Chapter 7: Home

**Chapter 7: Home**

**So… The next chapter! Enjoy ****:)**

"Edward! Edward!" I called him. He turned around, and waited for me to catch up with him.

"Edward, I wanted to say…"

But he held up his hand, and smiled. "It's okay, Bella. You don't have to apologize. I'm glad you did it. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't…"

Now it was my turn to hold up my hand. He stopped talking too, and looked at me.

It took me a moment to recover, and I tried to remember what I wanted to say.

Then my eyes saw a clock behind Edward.

"I'm late! I have to go, bye!" I said, and I ran back to my apartment.

"Bella! There you are! We're going to be late!" Alice said, bouncing up and down nervously.

"No, we're not. The limo is here in fifteen minutes, we have enough time." I answered, trying to catch my breath.  
I ran too fast, but I was so afraid of being late. My parents always kept saying that a princess is never late, that everyone else is just too early **(A/N I got that one from Princess Diaries)** but I still felt different.

I heard a knock on the door, and Joshua and Anna came in. They were all packed too; they would return with me every Friday. "Bells, are you ready?" Joshua asked me.

I hesitated. No, I wasn't ready. I didn't want to return to my true identity.  
Here I was just Bella. Here in the USA, people didn't know me the way they do in England.  
Here I told them just a part of my name, and they didn't think about it. They believed me immediately, without making the link to _Princess_ Bella.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm ready." I whispered.  
I got up and walked out of the door.

* * *

The private jet was very comfortable, so I fell asleep. I woke up because Alice was screaming "Land! England! We're home!"

"Miss Cullen, could you please be quiet? The princess is sleeping." the pilot asked.

I yawned. "It's okay, I had to wake up anyways." I said, and Alice grinned at me.

"Do I get to meet your parents?" Her excited voice made me shiver. The thought of this bouncing girl next to me when I returned to my parents, who happened to be the Queen and King of England, was not exactly the thing I wanted to have in mind.

"Only if you behave!" I said, trying to sound like my mom did when she gave me an order. But I failed and she laughed.

"I guess I have to teach you how you make a reverence. And I have to do it myself." I murmured to myself.  
Joshua, who sat next to me, bursted out laughing.

"What?" I asked him.  
He just shook his head, and then grabbed his seatbelt. Right at that moment the pilot spoke on the intercom. "We're about to land. Please prepare."

I giggled, and Joshua laughed with me. Alice shot us an annoyed look, but then she turned back to the window.

* * *

"Mom?" I asked when I entered the saloon. My mother, Queen Renée of England, stood up when I walked towards my parents, sitting on their chairs drinking their cups of coffee.

"Bella! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Renée said, hugging me tightly.

I pushed her away. "Mom! I've only been away for a week! There's no way you can miss me!"

Renée groaned. "Girl, you aren't going back there. Your language has already changed too much. Watch it, other wise I'll get you lessons from Mrs McCannon again."

I looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Mom, I love it there. Don't you remember the time when you were as old as I am? Didn't you wish to be normal for once?"

"Yes." She answered, not trusting the tone of my voice.

"Well, that is what I got there. I'm just Bella, not the future Queen of England. There they treat me like I'm just a girl, and it's nice to know a guy talks to me just because of me, not because I'm one of the richest girls on this planet. I mean, doesn't every girl want that?"

Renée sighed, but smiled then. "I see what you mean. Now tell me… who is this guy?"

Then a maid came in. "Your Royal Highness, Your Majesty, there's a girl out here waiting. She keeps asking me when she can come in. What shall I do?"

I laughed, and looked at my mom to see what she was thinking. Behind her I heard a chuckle, and I looked at my dad. He raised an eyebrow, and I smiled.

"Mom? Dad? Can I introduce you to a friend? She's one of my roommates, and I couldn't leave her after she was so supportive about my.. secret."

Renée nodded. "Bring her in."

Then Alice entered the saloon, and I was surprised to see how graceful she walked.

Like she was used to it.

I raised an eyebrow to her, but she ignored it and looked at my mother. Then she made a reverence, to my surprise it was perfect.

"Your Royal Highness." She said with a perfect, steady voice.

I looked at her as if she turned into an alien. Was this the real Alice? Was this the thing she had kept from me?

Then I realized they were waiting for me to introduce her.

I cleared my throat, and tried to hide my blush. "Mom, dad, this is Alice Cullen."

Renée's eyes widened, and said "Family of…?"

But Alice interrupted her. "Yes, I am, Your Highness."

Renée smiled, not disturbed by the interruption. Charlie, behind her, looked pleased too.

"Please call me Renée. And this is Charlie."

Alice smiled too, and nodded.

"Now, shall I show you your room?" Renée asked, and she took Alice with her, grabbing her arm.

What was going on here?

* * *

"Bella! Please keep still! How can I finish your hair if you're not…"

"Ouch! Alice! You're hurting me! That's why I don't keep still!" I complained, interrupting her again.

"Sorry" She said, and then she sighed. "But at least I'm finished. Bella, you look like…"

"A true princess." I heard behind her.

"Rose!" I screeched happily.

"Careful! Careful! You don't want to ruin your hair!" Rosalie said, laughing. But she hugged me back.

Then I looked at her.

"Rosalie.. Are you coming too?" I said, looking at her dress.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Surprise, huh? Anna arranged it. Now, are you going to introduce me to your parents too?"

I hesitated. Then I realised that I also introduced Alice. So then why skip Rose?

I glanced over at Alice, but looked away.

I shrugged then. "Sure."

We went to the hall, where my parents would wait for us. "Bella? Alice? Oh, and you must be Rosalie, the friend Anna told us about," Renée said.

Rosalie took me by surprise when she also made a perfect reverence. I stared at her, and she winked at me. I kept staring, so she whispered in my ear: "Anna taught me that fifteen minutes ago. Did I do it right?"

I nodded, and smiled too. "Yes, it was perfect." I said.

Renée looked at us for a moment, and then exchanged something with Alice.

Then she caught me staring at her, and she blushed. My mother. The Queen of England. She blushed.

Then Charlie arrived, and we could leave to the ball.

Completely flabbergasted, I walked after my parents, and stepped into the limousine.

_What the hell was happening to the world?_

**So…. Happy? I guess not :) **

**Well, you'll know what happened with the truth or dare game at the end of the story!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8: Mysteries

Chapter 8: Mysteries

**Chapter 8: Mysteries**

**Thanks for the reviews! And my friend had already sent me a text message about ****the problem with that little paragraph that was in there 10 times.**

**I'm really sorry about that! That was a mistake (of course) and I immediately corrected it as soon as I had the chance.**

**A special thank you to VampireGirl15 for telling me about the paragraph, helping me with the title of this chapter, and for listening to my babbling about this chapter (well, you know you won too, knowing what happened, huh ) )**

**Enjoy!**

That weekend was, unlike my normal life as a royalty, pretty fun.

At the ball I had Rosalie constantly close behind me, but Alice was nowhere to be seen, unless she was talking to some people.

She was talking very animated, and it seemed like she enjoyed herself pretty much.

I met six guys that night, but five of them were friends since our parents had put us together with the maids when they had a meeting.

The other one was so ugly, and so irritating, I had to giggle. Luckily I was able to pretend I was coughing, and Rosalie said she couldn't tell the difference.

We were now in the cab (my father would have a heart attack if he knew I was sitting in a cab right now) on our way back to the university campus.

Joshua took my suitcase and his own to carry it upstairs. Alice and Rosalie were chatting happily about their weekend at the palace.

Without my knowing, Anna had taught Rosalie all she had to know. She knew everything about etiquette and my family. Everything that was necessary.

Anna had told me, in secret, that Alice said she didn't need to learn all those things. But when I replied that Alice made a perfect reverence too, Anna shrugged that she didn't know it either.

That brought me back to my point: what was Alice hiding from me?

I sighed, irritated, and Joshua raised his eyebrow. I blushed, and that made me think about Edward.

Last weekend was the longest of my life. I never knew I could miss someone so much. Every thought I had led to Edward. When I was thinking about Alice, I thought about the secret she and Edward were hiding from me. I wanted to know how they got to know each other.

But then, I thought about Edward's perfect face. His beautiful bronze colored hair. His emerald eyes that I could drown in.

And then I was lost again.

I shook my head to get back on earth, and I tried to pay attention where I was walking.

But then I noticed I was walking on automatic pilot, and that Joshua was opening the door of our apartment with my key.

I walked inside, followed by Alice and Rosalie. They both sighed contently, and then they giggled.

I laughed too. Then I turned to Joshua.

"Josh, you can go to your dorms. I will take care of everything." I said. He nodded, smiling.

Then he hugged me and said goodbye.

Alice and Rosalie started unpacking, but I dumped my suitcase and left the apartment.

I just went to walk, and I followed where my feet were going.

I ended up walking to the park next to the campus.

I was enjoying the sun on my face. Untill then I hadn't noticed it was a beautiful day.

The sky was blue, the sun was nice and warm. It was a pretty day if you realised it was already September.

I sighed contently, happy that I could be just Bella again.

I already knew that I wouldn't like the weekends. Going back to my real identity was not something I wanted to do very often.

It was so nice to be just Bella. Especially when I realized that Edward talked to me because of _me_. That made me feel so happy, that I felt tears burning behind my eyes.

I looked around me, and I realised I wasn't alone. A lot of students were hanging out in the park, some were sitting in the shadow of the trees.

I saw a few people from class, and I waved at them. They smiled, and waved back.

I sighed again, looking for a place to sit.

Then I saw someone walking on the path, just ten yards away. I immediately recognized him and I started running.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He turned around to see who called him.

The smile on his face made me forget everything. It made me forget my name. It made me forget my identity, my past and future.

All that mattered was him.

I jumped into his arms, and he catched me with a surprised but happy look on his face.

I didn't think about it, I just hold him very tight. I was relieved when he put his arms around me too, and then I realized it could have been different.

But then I looked up, catching his eyes, and I knew it would never be different.

He leaned in at the same moment I stood on my toes and our lips met in the middle.

I was dizzy when he let me go, but I couldn't help the grin that was spreading across my face.

He smiled too, and we kissed again, enjoying the feeling.

When he let me go again, he whispered something in my ear.

I giggled. "Yeah, me too." I answered.

I felt the warmth of his hand in my whole body when we walked back to the campus, holding hands.

I kept looking at him, and he kept looking at me. I knew that we looked like that typical couple in love, but I hadn't even realised I was in love with him untill I had to miss him for two days.

I smiled when I saw my favorite crooked smile appear on his face. I kept staring at his green eyes, and I couldn't help but smile too.

But when I looked away from him, my smile froze. My body followed, and I couldn't move an inch, even if I wanted to.

Joshua stood there on the path, right in front of us, and he was frozen too.

Looking at him made me remember everything. The whole weight of it all came crushing down on me, and I wanted to collapse and cry.

But I kept standing there, looking at Joshua who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I hesitated, but then I nodded to him. He nodded back and he understood the message.

We would talk about this later.

I smiled, turning back to Edward. At that moment he was the center of my universe, and I didn't want to be distracted by anything else.

I pulled him with me, trying to ignore the raised eyebrow of Joshua when Edward pushed his lips to my cheek, which made me blush.

We kept walking, and I didn't want to leave this happy place. My heart stuttered when Edward kissed me again, and I was so happy I could cry.

We didn't talk much that afternoon. We just kept walking, smiling and kissing.

Being with each other was enough for now, and when we said goodbye I wanted to curl up in his arms and die so I could be with him forever.

But of course I couldn't, and I walked back to my apartment. I was still in my happy place when I opened the door, and I realised I didn't tell Alice and Rosalie where I was going untill they got up from the couch with worried faces.

"Bella! Where were you?" Alice said, frowning.

I shrugged. "I went for a walk, and ended up in the park."

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Rosalie hugged me.

"Sorry, girls. I was kinda distracted." I said, and I blushed.

Alice made a face, but Rosalie's eyes were suddenly curious. "Why? What are you talking about?"

But Joshua chose that moment to come to talk to me. The door opened behind me, and he came in.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He said, completely serious. He sounded a little strange.

I looked at him, and then at Rosalie and Alice.

Alice was suddenly very alert, but Rosalie looked like she was going to explode if I didn't tell her what was going on.

I shrugged, and smiled. He raised his eyesbrows.

"What? Is it illegal?" I asked.

"No, Bella! But how could you?! Don't you remember who you are? Don't you remember your parents are going to arrange you a marriage? You are the damn Princess of England!

How can you forget that?!"

"Why? What did she do?" Rosalie asked, competely lost in the conversation.

"Nothing!" I screeched, getting frustrated because Joshua was treating me like a little kid.

Joshua's cold eyes made me shiver. My cousin had never looked at me that way.

"Yes, you did _something._" He said flatly.

"What did she do, Joshua?" Alice said, sounding like she didn't want to know the answer.

I shivered at the sound of her voice. Normally she was bouncing and happy.

I would never guess she could be serious. But of course she could.

"She kissed Edward Masen." He said, his eyes on me.

Alice gasped so loudly, so I turned to her.

"What? Why would that be wrong? I like him a lot! No, I'm in love with him! And he likes me too! So why the hell would it be wrong?" I hissed, getting angry.

Alice's eyes were just as cold as Joshua's when she looked at me again.

"Because he is not the person who you think he is! He is the wrong guy for you, Bella! And you seem to forget that you're messing with his feelings too if you keep going on like this! You know who you are! And you don't know who he is..."

"And why would you care? How do you know these things anyway?" I snapped back at her.

Alice's eyes turned softer when she answered me with the last thing I would ever expect.

She took a deep breath.

"Because Edward is… my brother."

**So….. first secret revealed!**

**A special thank you to R.L.N.Tonks! She kept guessing what was going on!**

**You didn't think it was that simple, did you?**

**So.. What do you guys think? A lot happened this chapter…**

**Next update depends on how many reviews I get! **


	10. Chapter 9: Decisions

Chapter 9: Descisions

**Chapter 9: De****cisions**

**Okay, here's the thing: I kinda messed up my outlines, so the story can go anywhere I want now. If you read my other story Love, Hate and Friendship, then you know that I love unpredictable things in a story.**

**Anyways, I wanted to say that this story is going to be longer than 16 chapters. I don't know what's going to happen between now and the end of the story I have in my head, so who know what's going to happen.**

**Enjoy!**

"You said _what_?" I gasped.

"Edward is my brother!" Alice repeated, looking uneasy.

I had to take some time to understand everything. But I was still confused.

I thought I had found some answers, but this revelation was only confusing me.

"I don't… understand." I said, confused.

Alice shrugged."What's so hard to understand?"

"Why was that a secret? You didn't want to tell me what the connection between you and Edward was… and you have different names… and-"

"Listen. Edward is not who you think he is. He is my brother, so I know everything about him." Alice interrupted me.

"What? Is he gay?" I said, shivering. That was close to impossible. I saw the way he looked at me this afternoon – was that only this afternoon? – and you wouldn't look at a girl that way if you were gay.

Alice giggled, and her stiff mask broke.

"No, but he… he has a secret."

It was my turn to shrug. "Well, so do I! What's the problem? We're perfect for each other!"

"Bella, it can't be that way. I saw the way you looked at him this afternoon. You're going to hurt yourself if you are going to continue this way." Joshua said.

"Not to mention you'll hurt him. Do you really want to hurt both of you?" Alice pleaded.

"Well, who says I'm going to hurt him? Or me? We can be together, can't we? We-"

"No, Bella! You can't be together! Don't you see that?" Joshua said, losing his patience.

I stiffened, and looked at him coldly.

"No, I can't see that. I like him a lot, and he likes me too, so there's no big deal about it. So what? I'm a princess! Who cares? And so what he has a secret too? So have I, and so have you, Alice!"

Alice's mask returned, and she looked at me blankly again. "Yes, but I can afford to have secrets. You're the future Queen of England. You _can't_ afford that, and you can't afford to make mistakes like this. You can't hurt other people, especially when they live in your own country."

I sighed. "Well, that's my descision then, isn't it?"

"Bella..." Joshua hesitated. "I have to talk to your parents about this, you know that, don't you? You know what your parents will say..." He whispered.

I groaned. "I see your point, really! But. –"

"Well, if you see our point, then why are you denying the thing that has to happen?" Alice said, softer now she saw that I was giving in.

"I have to think this through, okay? In the mean time, I am going to enjoy this… as long as I still can." I said, and I felt my heart break already knowing I had to make the descision I didn't want to make.

I turned around and went to my room. Behind me I heard a soft _thud_, followed by a gasp.

"Wow." from Rosalie. I completely forgot she was there too.

I sat down on my bed, with my hands in my hair.

How was I supposed to make a decision like this? Could they ask that from me?

Yes. Yes, they could.

The next day, I was on my way to the library when I overheard another conversation between my two favorite people on this campus.

Was this their place to meet so they could talk or something?

I sighed, and waited. I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I didn't care.

I didn't want to interrupt them either, especially when they were keeping their connection a secret. This was not my business.

But then they raised their voices and I winced at the sound of the conversation.

Couldn't they talk nice to each other?

"So you _told_ her?"

"Yes! What else could I do?!"

"_Not_ tell her, maybe?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because we are supposed to keep it _a secret_! Not that you _care_…"

"Don't you snap at me! It's not your problem!"

"Well, it is! I like her a lot and I don't want her to think bad things about me!"

"She's not the right girl for you anyway." I heard the voice turn into a murmur, but they must have been closer since I could still hear it.

"Why not?" Surprise cleared his voice, and I wanted to hug him tightly.

"She… she has a secret"

Silence for a moment.

"Well, so have I! What's the problem? We're perfect for each other!" He replied then.

I hold my hand to my mouth to silence my giggle.

"That is _exactly_ what she said! Word for word!" Now Alice sounded surprised.

Edward laughed his musical laughter, and it made me smile too.

How could someone not like him?

"Well then, can you now let me go? I was planning to go to the library."

Alice groaned. "Please, listen to me. You're my brother and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why do you think I'm going to be hurt? I like her a lot, and she likes me too. I don't see the problem here."

"Believe me, there is a problem. And a pretty big one too."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because I can't tell you that!" It sounded pretty frustrated, and for a moment I felt guilty.

"Why not?"

"It's not my secret to tell. She has to tell you, I can't. She trusted me, and I am not going to betray her. You have to figure out yourself."

I heard a sigh. "Well then, I'll find out eventually then."

"That is too late, Edward. You can't do this."

"Too bad then. I already have."

I heard a gasp.

"You did it? Really?"

"Yes. Now, leave me alone or I'll tell dad."

"Dad doesn't scare me."

"No, but mom does, and dad's going to tell mom."

I heard a frustrated sigh.

"Fine! Go!"

I heard footsteps going away and coming to me, and I held my breath to keep quiet.

Alice wouldn't be able to see me, but I still shivered when she disappeared around the corner.

I decided to wait for a few moments, and then it was safe.

I went to the library, and smiled when I saw Edward sitting in the personal studyroom.

I gulped when I saw it was _mine_, the one that was named after Princess Isabella.

I decided to ignore it, and walked to him.

"Hi." My favorite crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Hey." I answered, and he kissed me.

A few days later I was so stressed out that I went for a walk again.

Unfortunately, Joshua joined me all too soon, so I didn't have enough time to think.

"Have you made your decision yet?"

"Well… yes and no."

He sighed, frustrated. "Sometimes I really don't get how we can be family. We are so different! Like we have no genetical thing in common at all."

"Listen…"

"No Bella, you have to listen! You can't do this! You are going to have an arranged marriage in a few months!"

Then I heard a gasp behind me, and I turned around to see who it was.

Then I gasped too.

"Edward?"

**So… another cliffhanger!**

**Sorry that this chapter has so much conversation, but I need to do a few things before I can come to the next point in this story. I have to think things through now, so the next update can take a while.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10: Hurt

Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10: Hurt**

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry you had to wait!**

**Enjoy!**

"_No Bella, you have to listen! You can't do this! You are going to have an arranged marriage in a few months!"_

_Then I heard a gasp behind me, and I turned around to see who it was._

_Then I gasped too. _

"_Edward?"_

I was just in time to see the emotions on his face. First, it was pure shock, and then it was both sadness and anger. Then he regained grip on himself and his face became the calm mask I recognized immediately. It was the same mask I put on when I didn't want people to know how I felt.

I noticed that Joshua left to give us some privacy.

"Edward, I can explain ev-.."

"What? You can explain that you're going to be married soon? Why does that need an explanation?" He interrupted me, his voice calm. But I knew him good enough to know that inside him there were many emotions struggling to find their way out.

"Of course not, but-..."

"Then why are you trying?" He interrupted me again, but now his voice became cold.

Apparently anger won.

"Because there is a reason for all this!" I said, getting frustrated.

"Sure… Well then, tell me the reason!"

I hissed, getting angry too. "Then you need to let me speak, for God's sake! I can't tell you if you keep interrupting me!"

"Well, then. I'm waiting."

I opened my mouth, but then I realized what he was asking of me.

I realized that I couldn't give him the reason. Then I had to tell him _everything_, my identity, the reason why I was here… How I fel in love with him and why that was the biggest mistake of my life.

He waited, and he saw that I hesitated. He sighed, and his voice became sad.

"Never mind. I don't need to know anymore."

He turned around, and walked away.

I didn't notice I was still standing there untill I saw that the other students around me were going back to the campus.

I turned around the opposite way of where Edward went, and when I found a bench I curled up and let the blackness surround me.

After that I avoided Edward. And since my friends hang out with him, I avoided them too.

Even Joshua and Anna let me be. I was grateful for that.

I spent all my time at the library, pretending to study but most of the time. I just let the dark feelings wash me over, like waves on the shore.

When I went home that weekend, my mother was very worried about me. She thought I didn't enjoy University. She even threatened to keep me home, but I managed to convince her by telling her that I never learned so much in such short time before.

When I was back on the campus, Alice and Rosalie tried to contact me. I said I didn't feel well and that I wanted to be alone.

After that, even they stopped contacting me.

I was all alone, and depressed. A few weeks passed by, and I didn't notice it.

Until _that_ day.

"Bella! Stop being depressed all the time! It's really getting on my nerves." Alice pleaded.

"Then get some medicine!" I snapped at her.

"Stop, Bella. Please. You're hurting my feelings."

"I don't care, leave me alone."

And Alice left.

After that I felt guilty, but I was already depressed so I barely noticed the other feelings.

But only an hour after that, I heard the front door. Probably Alice returned to convince me again.

I groaned, and pulled my pillow over my head. Was it so hard to understand that I wanted to be alone, and just feel miserable?

But then someone pulled the pillow out of my hands, and gave me a heart attack by hitting me with it.

"Bella, come out of bed. Now." I heard a velvet voice command me.

I froze, and tried not to show any emotion.

"Bella, please. I forgive you, can we please be friends again?"

He started do plead with me. I felt my heart stutter in my chest, but every cell in my body ached to say yes.

So I compromised by getting up, and not looking at him.

I was about to ask him to leave my room so I could change, but I noticed Alice was standing right behind him. I shot an evil glare at her. She was so going to pay for this…

Then I saw the first sign of Alice and Edward being brother and sister.

She hugged him tightly, and whispered: "Thank you!" while he smiled and just nodded.

So, Edward and I became friends. Slowly, though, because it was still painful for me to be around him, and not being able to touch him. It was then when I realised that I wasn't just in love with him, but that I really started to _love_ him.

And that was only worse, of course.

I didn't know what he felt for me. But I didn't care. As long as I could be close to him, I was fine. That was what I kept telling myself.

In the time I was depressed, Alice and Jasper became much closer, and right after I rejoined them, they became a couple. Before that, Rosalie and Emmett were already together.

It was hard for me to see the two couples, while I sat there with Edward, being single while we could be a great couple together.

I put on a smile, but I knew that Anna and Joshua could both see through that. But, lucky me, they didn't say a thing about it.I was still depressed, but I didn't let other people know that. It was difficult, especially in the evening, and when we were going out or something it was almost impossible.

I kept mailing Mandy, because my parents didn't ask me to come home every weekend anymore. My personal assistant kept me up with the news from home.

Mandy told me that my mother was about to give up, because she couldn't find the right guy for me. My dad was much easier: he didn't care if he was great for me or not.

I should accept it anyway.

Unfortunately, I found out that Anna and Joshua weren't the only ones who knew me better than I liked.

One Sunday, when I was depressed and I wanted to stay home while the others wanted to go bowling, Alice decided it was time.

"Bella, stop being depressed. It doesn't help you. Stop being miserable. You knew all along that you would have to marry someone else. Every royal goes through that, and you know that. I warned you before, but you didn't want to listen so it's your own fault. But right now you're punishing me, punishing Edward by acting like this."

Shock washed through me.

"Am I that obvious?"

Alice smiled, and shook her head. "No, but we know you, and you're not really good at lying. So we figured it all out."

I sighed. But then something hit me.

My thoughts worked at full speed, realizing what I was missing for months.

I felt the puzzle fit together. It all fit together.

I gasped. "No!"

**So…. What do you think?**** The next update might take another while… I'm really busy with school and stuff, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 11: Truth

Chapter 11: Truth

**Chapter 11: Truth**

I was searching for Edward frantically. Why is the person you're looking for always impossible to find?

I had tried everything. The library, the apartment he shared with Emmett and Jasper, every place he could be. Right now I was standing in my room, trying to catch up with all the information Alice finally shared with me the past hour.

I was angry, because she had all the solutions to every single problem around Edward and me and she didn't bother telling me until I found out myself. I sighed, frustrated when I realized the campus was too big.

How was I ever going to find him?

Wait. _Was I really that stupid?_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and wrote a text message.

_Where are you?_

_- B_

I sat down on my bed, my hands in my hair while I desperately tried to calm down.

I waited trying to keep control over myself instead of screaming because of all the frustration, and after a minute I got an answer.

_The park. I think you know where._

_-E_

Shit. The last place I wanted to talk to him. But I knew I had to.

I practically ran down the campus, ignoring all the faces of the shocked students, ignoring the warmth of the sun in the blue sky. I ignored everything around me, and all that mattered was him.

When I entered the park, I slowed my pace. I was trying to catch a breath; I had never run as fast as I did just now, but I _had_ to talk to him, before I was too late.

And that would be all too soon.

I walked over to the tree where Edward and I shared our first kiss. Ironically enough it was the same tree where he had overheard the conversation between Joshua and me.

Apparently the tree was more important than I thought.

It was a good place to talk to him. Students rarely came this far in the park, and I was glad we had all the privacy we needed.

Because we _really_ needed it.

When I almost reached the tree, I gasped at the sight.

He sat there, reading a book, his bag next to him. His beautiful bronze hair shined in the sun, and his emerald eyes bored into mine, looking worried.

I took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. It was now or never.

Every little piece of my future was now in his hands, and he didn't even know it.

I tried to smile, but I knew he would see through that, like he had before.

" Edward, we need to talk." I started.

" Somehow I don't like the sound of that. But sit down and talk to me."

I didn't sit down. I kept standing there, with the sun in my back.

" Well, it is not talking _to you_. We need to talk _to each other._" I said, emphesizing the words.

He raised his perfect eyebrows, and I shivered at the thought of what I was going to say now.

Would everything be all right after this?

" I thought we were going to be honest with each other…after what happened before."

My voice trembled, but I tried to hide the emotions behind it by putting up my mask.

I paid attention to his reaction, and I realized he didn't know I was going to find out.

He put on the same mask I had, and now I knew the reason behind that, it almost made me laugh out loud.

I smiled, a true smile this time, when he took a deep breath.

" Yes…"

He didn't add the 'so?' but it was obvious that he wanted to.

" I found out that you haven't been honest with me."

He stiffened, but kept up his polite smile. " What makes you think that?"

" Well… I think I only need to say… I'm disappointed in you, Baron Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, truly disappointed." I said, trying to keep my face and voice clean of all the emotion.

Edward's mask broke, and shock swept across his face. He quickly stood up, trying to read my reaction.

I kept my voice blank, and waited for him to say something.

" How… did you find out?"

I smiled. This was a question that I could easily answer.

" Well, it clicked this morning. Alice was trying to… comfort me. And the way she did that... I heard the emotion behind her words, and I realized that she must have been through the same thing. And when Alice came over a few months ago, my mother knew her name. She knew who Alice was. There is no way my mother knows someone unless it's someone from the Upper Class. And I knew that she was hiding something from me, so I figured it must be something like that. When I asked her about it, she didn't lie to me. She told me everything."

He nodded, as if he had expected something like that.

" Why didn't you tell me? Why was it such a secret? I mean, you're just a baron. It's not like you're the Princess of England or something..." I trailed off, knowing that that was the wrong example, but it just slipped out.

He smiled at me, his eyes were sad.

" My parents didn't want people to know. She thought we would be treated differently if people knew. And she was right." He said bitterly, and he looked at his feet.

" I haven't been completely honest to you either, so we're even now, I think."

" So… now what?" He asked after a moment of silence.

" Well, knowing that you're a baron shocked me. I thought you would know who I am…" I said hesitantly.

" What do you mean?" He was really surprised.

" You really don't know it?" I asked, teasing him. He shook his head, and waited.

I took a deep breath, and smiled.

" I guess the name Isabella Marie Catherina Watson Rodham Swan says enough then…"

His eyes went wide, and he gasped.

" Of course I know that name. But..." He stopped, obviously not knowing what to say.

" That is me, Edward. I am the future Queen of England."

Silence.

I waited, but he didn't say anything. He just stared past me, probably lost in thought.

I looked at him for a moment. He stood perfectly still, and it made me smile. It was like I was watching a statue of the most perfect God. I couldn't imagine that someone could be more perfect.

" Edward?" I said, hesitating.

He returned to look at me, and he waited." I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner but-"

" No, Bella. Of course you shouldn't have. If someone understands it than it'll be me. And, of course, Alice. It explains everything. I don't understand why I didn't see the signs…"

I grinned sheepishly at him. " I thought the exact same thing an hour and a half ago."

He grinned back, but then his face fell again." Why did you tell me this? I mean, does it matter who we are? We are both-"

" Edward! Of course it matters! I came her for a few reasons. First, because I wanted to clear things between us. You have the right to know who I am"

" And second?"

I took another deep breath, trying to keep myself calm.

" Because I want to know if you still like me…no, let me speak!" I said when he opened his mouth to say something. " My feelings for you have changed so much. Now I know you so much better, and I can only see how great you are. First, I was in love with you…but now, it has become so much more…" I paused.

"I love you, Edward, and I can't help it. All I want to know if …"

But he didn't let me finish. Before I could finish his arms were around me.

I breathed in his scent, and I enjoyed the feeling. I didn't know what his answer was, so while I waited I tried to enjoy this as long as possible.

When he finally let me go, I looked at his face. His eyes were full of his feelings, and I knew the answer before he said it out loud.

His emerald eyes would never hide a thing for me. " I love you too, Bella. But that doesn't change a thing between us, does it."

I grinned, and kissed his lips lightly. When I pulled back, he smiled and was obviously happy about this new thing.

" My parents have one week left to find me a husband. They said that after that they'll marry me to the first guy. But I really hate him, so that's why they kept searching. And the fact that you're a baron changes everything, Edward."

Confusion on his face, and I smiled." Here, this is my plan…"

**Yay! The last secret revealed! Only two more chapters left, people :) **

**What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 12: New Husband

Chapter 12: New Husband

**Chapter 12: New Husband**

**I'm not going to bother you with a long message so: Have Fun!**

"I'm freaking out here! Can't you just say if my plan worked out?" I hissed at Joshua.

I was now at home for a few days, and today my mom told me she found me a husband.

And now I was walking around nervously, and getting on Joshua's nerves.

He shrugged. "I don't know, Bella. Please calm down. You know everything will be all right in the end!"

"No!" I screeched. "If my plan doesn't work, I'd rather kill myself than marrying the man my mother wants me to marry! That's such a..." I trailed off, knowing that the words I wanted to use were not the words a Princess should use.

Joshua sighed, and shook his head in disapproval.

" Come on, be rational. There's nothing to worry about. We have a backup plan, right?"

"But what if that doesn't work out either?" I said, close to hysterics now.

Joshua caught me by surprise when he grabbed me at my shoulders. I looked at him, completely astounded. He was never violent to me. Not that this hurt, but that was not the point.

"Listen to me.Everything is going to be alright. You're the future Queen for God's sake! Please calm down, I know you can do it. You're just meeting the partner for the rest of your life in two hours. That's not that bad, is it?"

_Was he out of his mind or something?_

I turned around, to regain control over myself. I took a deep breath in through my nose, and let it go slowly through my mouth. It was something I learned from my mother. She used it when things went beyond her.

"Your Majesty?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around, and put on a fake smile. "Yes, Julia?"

"You need to come with me, Your Majesty. I need to prepare you for your _new husband._" She answered, and I shivered at the last words.

"And what if I don't want to meet my new husband?" I said, looking at Joshua.

He smiled, hesitating. "Then you run, Bella. But you know they'll find you in the end."

I sighed. "Let's go then."

An and a half hour later, I was prepared. I was wearing one of my favorite red dresses.

It was just above the knee, and very simple. (**Picture's up on my profile)**. It didn't draw much attention to me, and because it was so simple it was something you could always wear.

But I knew that if my plan didn't work out, I would never wear this dress again. It would always remind me of my failure.

My hair was curled, and though it was put up, a lot of tendrils hung around my face and shoulders. I looked at myself in my mirror, and I knew I looked like a princess. Except I was now waiting for my tiara to arrive.

I turned around when I saw some movement behind me."Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?" My mother asked me.

I gulped, but nodded. "I'm just really nervous, mom. Is that strange?"

She walked over to me, and pulled me into a tight hug. But she was careful not to ruin my hair or makeup. "No dear, that isn't strange. But everything will be all right. I think you'll like this guy. He's really handsome. No, that's an understatement. He's _beautiful_, and very polite too. I think he's perfect for you. He's a great guy. You'll get used to him. So stop worrying about it."

I looked up, feeling hope again.

_Could it be…?_

Then Julia came in again, carrying the jewelrybox with my tiara in it.

"Here, let me do it." My mother, the Queen of England, turned around and smiled at me before she put on my tiara.

"Now, you look like a true princess. No, like a true Queen. And in one month, you'll be married and ready to be the Queen. Though I think you're ready now. Those months on the campus really changed you. You've become much more mature, sweetie."

I felt the tears burning behind my eyes, and I knew I shouldn't be crying. These words of my mother gave me courage. I nodded, and smiled weakly. "Let's go then."

I took my mother's arm, and we walked over to the saloon. It was the same place my parents met Alice, and I gulped when I realized that she wasn't here to support me.

My mother sat down in her chair, and I stood next to her. I tried to look calm, but inside me the nerves were driving me mad.

"Well, Bella," My father started. He looked at me, and then he nodded. "It's time to meet your future husband. Are you ready?"

"No." I choked out.

"Well then, too bad for you. Bring them in!" He said to the maid at the door.

I gulped, and closed my eyes.

I heard the door, and then I heard footsteps. My eyes flew open when I recognized the rhythm of them. I couldn't help my smile anymore when the emerald eyes I was looking for bored into mine.

I had to control every cell in my body, to fight the urge to jump into his arms.

And by the look on his face, he had the same thing. His smile almost blinded me, but he also looked very nervous.

Then he bowed, and I made a reverence too, with the same idiotic smile on my face.

My mother looked at me for a moment, and raised her eyebrow at me. I just smiled, I couldn't get it off my face.

"Bella, this is Baron Edward. Edward, this is Princess Isabella." My father said. I giggled when I shaked Edwards hand, and I laughed out loud when I saw the look on his face.

Then our eyes met, and I lost control of my body. I jumped into his open arms, and I felt the tears of happiness behind my eyes.

Then someone coughed behind me, and I looked behind me to see my mother with a very curious look on her face. I blushed, and I knew I made a mistake. But at that moment, I didn't care at all.

"What's going on here?" My dad looked at me.

I quickly let Edward go, but he obviously had no intention to. He grabbed my hand, and when I looked up he had the crooked smile I loved so much on my face,

"Well… it's a long story. But long story short, Edward and I were already sort of together." I muttered at full speed.

"Then it's time you start explaining the long story, young lady." My dad said.

I gulped.

Oops.

**One chapter left! If you're sweet to me, I'll make it two.**


	14. Chapter 13: Explanations

Chapter 13: Explanations

**Chapter 13: Explanations**

**You didn't really make me happy enough… There's one chance left! If I get enough reviews, I'll add an extra chapter. But then you have to make me really happy first :)**

I looked at my mother, unsure how to start. She looked at me, with a smile on her face. Then she nodded.

"Go on, tell us. I'm curious how this..." She trailed off, and shook her head, with the smile still on her face.

I looked at Edwarda again, and for a moment I was locked in his eyes._Is it really okay?_ I asked silently. He nodded, and smiled.

I took a deep breath, and looked at my mother. I didn't have enough courage to look at my dad.

"Well, You know Alice and Rosalie, right? Well, Edward is Alice's sister and he was in the same room with her brother and his nephew, so that's how we met."

I looked at Edward, and we smiled.

For a moment, the memory of our first kiss filled my thoughts.

"And after a while, I realized I was in love with him. And after we got together, Alice and Joshua kept reminding me about my duty as princess. But at that moment, I didn't care at all. I was too happy to think about it."

I stopped talking when I heard my dad was growling. I looked at him, fearing for his reaction.

He looked worried, and a bit angry too. But when our eyes met, he relaxed.

"Go on, please." He said.

I looked at Edward again, and he had a curious look on his face. Of course. He hadn't heard this either.

" But slowly I began to realize this wasn't fair to Edward, and I knew I needed to tell him. Soon."

My voice started to tremble, and I gulped. This was the thing I actually didn't want to talk about.

" Then, when Joshua was trying to talk to me about telling him, things went wrong. Edward overheard the fact that I was going to get an arranged marriage. He didn't understand why, I think."

"All I heard was that it was not possible for us to be together." He sighed deeply.

"Well, that isn't strange because you didn't know who you were dealing with." My mother said, looking at me.

" That's right. I didn't know who Alice and Edward were. After Edward found out, I started avoiding him for a long time."

"So that's why you were so miserable for a long time!" My mother said, surprised but also relieved.

I nodded, and I felt my cheeks turn red and warm.

"You hurt my little girl?" My dad said, and I winced at the sound of his threatning voice.

But Edward stood there, straight, and answered in a clear voice. " It wasn't on purpose. I think we hurt each other, sir. I've never been so miserable in my life, and I have no intention doing such thing ever again."

I smiled when Edward squeezed my hand, and I returned it. My dad nodded. "Good! Because if you hurt her again, I'll kick your ass!"

My mother and I both gasped.

"Dad!"

"Charlie!" We said together.

"That's no language for a King, Charlie! What are we trying to teach Bella?" My mom said.

I laughed.

"Well, I've learned a lot there at the campus, mom, so don't worry about that!"

She shot me a worried look, wich turned into suspicious when she noticed my look.

Then she sighed. "Continue the story."

" I became friends with Edward, but I was still torn apart every time I was close to him."

Edward squeezed my hand again, and I took a deep breath to calm down.

" Alice tried to convince me to act normal again. The way she did it, made me realize who she must be. At least, she must be some royal person. When I asked her, she didn't lie and she told me everything. After that I went to look for Edward, because I knew it changed everything. We _could_ be together, though it had to be in a way I never expected."

" And how did things end up this way?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know that too. Because you never talked to me about this, and Anna kept her mouth shut as well, and so did Joshua." My mom smiled at me, and I smiled back.

" We met Edward because his parents talked to us." My dad said, suggesting that there was something not normal about that.

" Well, that was Bella's plan. When she found out that I was a baron, she made plans immediately. She told me to talk to my parents, telling them about you. So when I told them, they were enthousiastic. I was honest with them, actually, and I told them I was in love with Bella, and my mother said she was going to do everything she could." Edward told us.

My mother nodded.

"Yes, I see. She really insisted that we would meet you, though we actually gave up searching because we knew we would never find someone perfect for Bella. We agreed marrying her to the first guy we introduced to her."

I snorted. "I'd rather kill myself than marrying that guy!" I said, repeating the words I said to Joshua.

"Bella, that's not nice. He was very sweet, and he was the right guy to be King!" My mother siad.

I looked at her, getting irritated. " If you like people drooling all over you, he _was_ perfect. But thank you, I already found the perfect guy for me."

I looked at Edward, and he smiled. I couldn't resist anymore, and placed a little kiss on his cheek. I saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, and I giggled.

"Well, it seems you _are_ perfect for each other. Good, because I don't want my little girl to be unhappy." My dad said.

"So… you don't mind that we met before this?"

My mother laughed. "Of course not! You could have told me, you know. I've known Esme since childhood, and I absolutely adore her. If you told me Edward was her son, I wouldn't have any doubt and marry you to him! And even if he wouldn't be, if you were in love with him everything would be okay."

I blushed again.

Then something hit me. Something really strange, something I didn't realize before.

"So there were opions the whole time?"

"Sure, darling. We just want you to be happy, even though you'll be the Queen of England some day" My dad smiled at me.

"But… But… But I thought I _had_ to marry someone you arranged for me! I thought that I had no other choice than that…"

I didn't know what to think anymore.

" Well, we never said you don't have something to say anymore, remember? And with this situation, well we are completely satisfied with your taste in men!" My mom laughed.

I blushed, and looked at Edward. He blushed too, and it was too adorable. I kissed him again, and then turned back to my parents.

"So… now what? Planning our wedding?" I asked them.

"Well, yes, but first we need to tell our family about your marriage. We don't want them to conclude things from pictures. That's not the right thing to do."

"So what's the next step?" Edward asked.

"Well, we have lots of things to do…."

And my mother started to ramble about things I didn't want to know at all. But I knew I had to go through this.

Everything was okay, as long as Edward and I could be together.

**Sorry the last chapters are a bit shorter, I'm a bit short in time so that's why.**

**If you're sweet enough to me, I'll add an other chapter. If not, there's only the epilogue after this. You'll know when I'm satisfied :)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Garden

Chapter 14: The Garden

**Chapter 14: The Garden**

**So, I decided to add an extra chapter.**** There were a few things that weren't in the story yet, while they had to be. **

**Sorry it took me so long.**

**Enjoy!**

After the conversation with Edward, I took him for a walk in the royal garden.

He held my hand, smiling at me. And I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Your parents are very nice people. I'm glad they accepted me." Edward said.

"Are you kidding me? Of course they liked you. It's impossible to dislike you!" I said, giving him a quick kiss.

He raised his eyebrow, and I giggled.

And then, I tripped over my own feet.I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but I was surprised when I felt two arms around me, catching me.

"Thanks…" I whispered. He smiled, before kissing me.

When I was dizzy and gasping for air he pulled back. Then he looked around, and started pulling me with him.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I half laughed, half giggled.

To my surprise, he took me to the place I wanted to take him. My favorite place in the garden.

It was a little meadow, surrounded by trees and flowers. I was surprised Edward noticed it, because it was very well hidden. I never got caught going there. Or maybe the staff just left me alone when I went there.

"How did you…" I screeched when he pulled me down next to him. He took me in his arms, and we sat there for a while. There were no words needed. We knew what we wanted to say to each other.

I sighed, and then Edward kissed me.

"You know, sitting here under the trees, and kissing each other, remind me of our first kiss…"

I said, sighing contently.

"Our first kiss could have been a lot sooner, if you weren't so…"

"Yes, yes. I know. You have no idea how I felt back then. I wanted it, but I knew it couldn't be like that. _We_ couldn't be like that."

We both sat silent, caught in our memories.

_(flashback)_

_Rosalie had to drink a really bad-looking cocktail as a dare, and Emmett confessed he still had his bunny from when he was born. Then Rosalie had to tell about her worst boyfriend, which caused another eruption of laughter._

_I hold my stomach that hurt from laughing so hard, and I wiped my tears away when Rosalie picked Edward._

_We all stopped laughing when he thought about it._

"_Dare" He said._

_Rosalie grinned her evil grin at him, and suddenly I had a bad feeling about this._

_We all stared at her when she opened her mouth._

"_Edward, I dare you to kiss Bella."_

_That was my limit, and I stood up without saying anything. I felt the eyes on my friends on my back, but I didn't care. Rosalie had gone too far, and I was not going along with this. How dare she pushing me like that?_

_I felt my face burning. I knew I must have been as red as a tomato. I had never felt so humiliated like that moment. I was a Princess, for heavens sake! They had no right to treat me like that._

"_Bella!" I heard Edward's voice behind me. _

_Shit. What could I do now? The last person I wanted to see right now was him. How could I handle this?_

"_Bella, please! Stop!"_

_Surprisingly, my body listened to him, though my mind was screaming in my head "Run! Go!"_

"_What?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice steady and calm. But I knew he could hear the tension and anger in it._

"_Bella, please come back. It's just a game, you know?"_

"_No, Edward. She went too far. She crossed my boundaries. And she knows exactly what she's doing! She knows that she can't ask that from me!" I almost yelled at him. _

"_Sorry, Edward. I am not angry at you. I'm angry at Rosalie…" I stopped talking when he put his finger against my lips._

"_I know. But Rosalie dared _**me**_, remember? Did you really think _**I**_ would have crossed your boundaries? You must know me better than that." _

"_No, but…"_

"_No buts, Bella. If you know that, then why would you go away?"_

_I said nothing. I didn't know what to say. But I was so angry, I couldn't hold my control anymore._

_I looked up, still angry. I didn't realize that was a mistake. In the second I looked up, I was caught in his beautiful emerald eyes._

_We just looked at each other for a moment, not able to break away. Then I realized he was coming closer. I was still not able to look away._

_But then I realized what we were doing. I immediately stepped back, and looked away._

_And the moment was over._

_I was shocked. Didn't he just say that he wouldn't cross my boundaries?_

_He cleared his throat and didn't look at me._

"_Let's go back. They're probably worried…"_

_I nodded, and turned around to walk back. I felt Edward's eyes burning, but I fought back my tears. I didn't know how to respond anymore. I didn't know what to do._

_All I knew was that I wasn't going to forgive Rosalie for this._

_(end flashback)_

"You know, I am still mad at Rosalie. She really went to far. She knew I liked you, she was just trying me out. And I couldn't handle the humiliation…"

Edward laughed, and I felt something against my hair. I looked up, and melted when I saw the look in his eyes.

"I liked you too. From the first moment I saw you in that classroom. I knew you were special. But I never expected you to be _this_ special."

I sighed again, enjoying the warmth coming of Edward's chest. His arms around me, his face against my head. This was perfection.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I don't think I've realized it yet. It'll take another while, I think."

"Why?"

"Because it's just too perfect. You and me, husband and wife. I can't imagine it, and somehow it seems to be unreal. Are you nervous?"

"Nervous for what?"

"Being King. After all, first you have to marry me, and then we'll be King and Queen."

He was silent for a moment.

I looked up at him, raising my eyebrows. He didn't look back, he just stared to a point far away which he probably didn't see anyway.

I giggled at the shock that was written on his face.

"You didn't realize that before?" I asked him, still laughing.

He shook his head, still shocked.

I waited for him to say a thing. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath.

"And Alice will be Baroness…"

"Poor people!" I laughed. Edward laughed with me. "Finally! You're laughing again. I was afraid I chased it away. Sorry, though."

He smiled. "No, you don't have to be sorry. I just realized… I'm going to share the rest of my life with you. And you're going to share it with me. And I just realized that we are going to be together the rest of our lifes."

I stared at him for a moment, realising that he was speaking the truth.

"We are really going to get married. We're going to be together…" I mumbled.

"Yes. Though I wanted that from the moment we met. I love you, Isabella Marie Catherina Watson Rodham Swan."

I smiled. "And I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

The next day, we were having our press conference. We were going to announce our marriage to the rest of the world.

"Don't be nervous, love. Everyting will be okay." Edward's velvet voice said in my ear.

I nodded, but I couldn't help my trembling body.

Then Edward put his arms around me, and after a moment I calmed down.

"Thank you…" I whispered, giving him a kiss.

He smiled, and hold my hand.

"Princess? Baron? It's time!" Anna said, winking at me.

I gulped, and managed to smile at her.

My parents were sitting on their chairs, and I walked towards them, hand in hand with Edward.

My father stood up.

"Today, we're here to announce the Royal wedding of Princess Isabella to Baron Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You can ask them questions, but if they don't want to answer it you must accept that. They will keep the things they think are private to themselves."

"Good luck." He whispered towards us.

I gulped. We needed that.

But Edward squeezed my hand, and we smiled at each other.

We were together. We were together forever.

While Edward answered questions, a thought came up in my head.

I guess fairytale endings do exist for a Princess.

**I decided to drop the epilogue. I'm completely satisfied with this ending. There might come a sequel though, but I can't tell you when, or even if there's going to be one. I have to get enough ideas for it, and right now I want to concentrate on two other stories. Run For Your Love, and one that won't be up for another while. If there's going to be a sequel, I'll post an A/N to let you know.**

**I want to thank Bronzehairedgirl620 for beta-ing this story! And a thank you to Vampiregirl15, who helped me with a few ideas. And thank you, everyone, for being supportive and leaving me reviews!**


	16. Sequel's Up!

Hello people :)

**Hello people :)**

**So, I just want to say the Sequel is up!**

**And, because today it's my 17****th**** birthday, I decided to spoil you with two updates!**

**I have to say, though, that the sequel won't be updated as frequently as Princess Bella.**

**Run For Your Love is now my # 1 priority, I'm going to concentrate on that one.**

**But, I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**Have fun reading :)**

**BellaEdwardlover1991**


End file.
